


My Lovely Captor

by BoydTheReaver



Series: The Black Prince of Nohr [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Cute, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femsub, Flogging, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gags, Hair-pulling, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Married Sex, Nohr | Conquest Route, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Whipping, just two newlyweds fuckin like rabbits, nothin to see here fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Charlotte’s sex life never got dull. Their escapades in the otherwise-vacant Prison proves that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lovely Captor

**Author's Note:**

> A reboot of an Avatar/Charlotte smutfic I was disappointed by. Enjoy!
> 
> Appearance of Jude:
> 
> Link: https://serenesforest.net/app/kamui/  
> Build: Male 2  
> Face: 4  
> Hair: 1  
> Hair Color: 2  
> Voice: Yuri Lowenthal

While there isn’t a sun to accompany the otherworldly realm that Castle Shadowhearth resides in, the Nohrian Army knows all too well about the time cycles. When the sky is a bright baby blue, everyone got up and performed their duties. When the azure color became deeper, everyone began training. When the sky becomes a bright orange, everyone was on respite. And when the sky turned a dark blue with twinkling stars, then everyone knew it was time to retire for the night.

Jude knew all too well of this systematic approach, and exploited it to the best of his ability. Of course, it wasn’t as if the 17-year old Nohrian Prince was doing anything suspicious; he consistently makes it clear that his loyalty is genuine. However, with everyone asleep at this given time, Jude saw it as a perfect opportunity to pay a visit to Charlotte.

The funny thing is that Charlotte – his 19-year old wife and comrade-in-arms – wasn’t residing in the Private Quarters like she usually does. In fact, she was currently present in the long-vacant Prison of the castle. As Jude waltzed pass the Prison gates and down the stone-laden hallway, he couldn’t help but fondly recall all the strange looks his decision had; if there were no prisoners to capture, then what’s the point in holding a prison? What sense did it make to create additional maintenance costs when you weren’t going to host prisoners here?

It made logical sense to Jude. As he opened a steel door, it became obvious why he thought that.

Inside the cubic cell hung Charlotte, stripped naked, gagged and with her arms and legs bound with ropes. Her legs were tied to a wooden table while her chest was suspended mid-air – to accompany these deviant restraints, the Berserker was silenced with a harness ballgag, on top of being collared with a leather choker. Arguably the most insidious of these devices, however, was a steel chastity belt covering her entire groinal region, all with a pink vibrator egg slid into her anus. In this state, Charlotte was well and truly helpless before her master, and she was _extremely_ glad to see said master before her again.

Charlotte weakly mewled into the gag, a far cry from the otherwise boisterous and confident young woman. As Jude’s eyes darted around Charlotte’s body, the reason for this became clear: she had been deprived orgasm for the entire day, rendering her desperate for release. It was actually kind of cute; the normally hot-blooded and coarse Berserker was rendered to a tearful, shuddering mess of hormones, staring at her captor in a way that all but stated “please.”

 _This was going to be fun_ , Jude though with a smirk.

After circling around her like a vulture upon its prey, Jude finally made the decision to strip down. As he discarded his dark, ebon armor, he felt cool air touch his body, finally culminating with the removal of his boxers. Just as Charlotte’s breasts danced and heaved with every gasp of air, Jude’s penis stood well on its own. The major difference was that he had the most self-restraint between both of them.

Jude suddenly jumped onto Charlotte’s suspended backside and began playing with her large, bouncy D-cup chest. His long, Caucasian fingers groped and pawed at every given opportunity, causing low, stifled moans from the receptive partner. Jude craned his head towards Charlotte’s left ear, and he began whispering naughty, sensual things into her ear.

“Well, how have you been this time, you filthy girl? Comfortable?” Jude softly whispered before sinking his small draconic fangs into Charlotte’s neck. The Nohrian Prince chuckled as he heard the girl sharply gasp at this sudden invasion. “Do you want me to stick my dick in you like the slutty bitch you are?”

Charlotte softly moaned at these demeaning words, all while rapidly nodding for Jude to remove the chastity device. Charlotte knew that Jude would never say anything like that in an abusive sense; both participants loved each other too dearly to stoop so low. The matter was that Charlotte was _too damn excited_ by this sensual torture to protest. She just wanted Jude to fuck her _brains_ out, if he could hurry up and take off the damn chastity belt.

The irony was that Charlotte _wasn’t_ always into such sensual torture; for a long time, she though such sadomasochistic intercourse was not at all to her liking. She even turned down her fair share of men for that reason, at least back in her old man-hunting days. As Jude and Charlotte genuinely fell in love, however, the buxom Berserker trusted him enough to try this thing out. Now that they had a taste of it, Charlotte wonder just _how goddamn long_ she’s been missing out on this.

After spending a good minute fondling the buxom Berserker, Jude turned his attention to the steel chastity belt locked on her entrance. Jude could tell from a single glance that the young girl _needed_ stimulation, considering the amount of sweat and vaginal leakage surrounding the device. It was actually rather amusing, especially with Charlotte’s muffled whining filling the cell. She was adorable when she did that.

Regardless, Jude took a key from his discarded outfit’s pocket. Without much delay, he opened up the steel encasement, giving an incredibly clear view of the young girl’s soaked womanhood: her entrance was slick with clear fluids, and all the signs of an aroused sexual organ were present, especially with the ultra-sensitive nub located on the tip of her entrance.

As soon as the young captive felt cool air touch her sexual organ, Charlotte loudly whinnied into the wiffle ball. After a brief shudder encompassing it, she then craned her neck to see what her Prince was doing next: placing his bare hands on her butt cheeks and lowering himself down to her entrances’ level.

“Heh, look at you! You’re literally soaking wet!” Jude casually remarked, a mischievous grin still plastered on his face. “I guess I’m to blame for that, aren’t I? Waiting for _so_ long for someone to stick a nice, hard cock in you… that’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“Ggrrrmph… nnnnf!” Charlotte bobbed her head up and down in approval, her large chest bouncing with it. Her mind was overridden with a primal desire for release, something she’s be denied for an entire day no less; at this point, she would go as far to _beg_ for her master to pleasure her.

“Heh.” Jude chuckled in amusement at the young girl’s eagerness. It was without doubt that Jude was doing this out of Charlotte’s own wishes. He’d never do or say such degrading words and actions without her consent: Jude’s only doing this because Charlotte _enjoys_ this kind of intercourse, and as long as he was making his lover content and happy, then he was more than happy to do this.

“Now then…” Jude whispered, grinning all the while. Suddenly, he brought his face closer to Charlotte’s entrance: he smelled the sweet, intoxicating scent emanating from her pink walls, all while said entrance had fluids rushing outwards. At this point, the Nohrian Prince couldn’t help himself; his tongue proceeded to brush against the sexual organ in an upward fashion.

And Charlotte _lost_ it.

Before that point, the buxom Berserker has _some_ control over her mental faculties. She could at least think straight, even with the desire for pleasure pulsing in her head. But the second Jude began eating her out, Charlotte lost any mental restraint she had: the cold jail cell became filled with hearty moans and stifled gasps. She felt filthy and alive, and she let all of her primal emotions run wild.

With every passing moment, Charlotte let out cute, incoherent gasps and whimpers. She felt like she left her mortal body and ascended into a higher plane of existence. It showed in her body language too: Charlotte’s ample chest heaved and bounced with every sensual spot touched, her hips buckling every time Jude’s draconic tongue went over her clitoris. She completely gave way to her master, and she loved every second of it.

As time went on, Charlotte felt her moans gets louder and louder until they became loud squeals. Every part of her body cried for orgasm in every way, from thrashing and crying, to jolting and throbbing. Any sort of coherence the Berserker had was lost at this point: she only desired Jude to fuck her goddamned _brains_ out, and let nothing come between that desire.

Sadly, all things have to come to an end at some point: in this case, it was Jude denying her wife the right to release herself. As soon as Jude’s tongue left Charlotte’s saliva-strewn entrance, the girl let loose a rather pathetic whimper echoing throughout the jail cell. This simply made the Nohrian Prince grin: he wasn’t going to let her get off _that_ easily.

“Did you actually think I was going to let you cum _that_ easily?” Jude whispered with some additional malice in his voice. He then raised his body and stood on his own, but not before yanking the blonde submissive’s long, curly hair. Charlotte gasped loudly at this sudden motion, yet this only further excited her in a way that all-but spelt “masochism.”

“You wanna know what I like to hear, dirty girl?” Jude huskily whispered. “I like to hear you scream… I like to hear your cries of pain and pleasure echoing throughout the _entire_ fucking prison. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Mmmph! Gnnnf!” Charlotte bounded her head up and down in confirmation, her chest throbbing all the while. To hell with what other people would think of her: Charlotte felt _alive_ , and there was nothing else she wanted more than to be at the mercy of her master.

“Heh… what a dirty little bitch you are. It’s actually kinda cute.” Jude grinned before giving her left butt cheek a hard whack, causing the girl to yelp loudly. This only further enticed her, however: soon enough, she was wiggling her behind for more pain, almost as if to entice Jude to punish her more.

Jude chuckled wryly at this sudden gesture. It wasn’t really the idea of Charlotte wiggling her ass that made him snicker, but it was the idea of _Charlotte_ wanting more punishment. The Nohrian Princes wouldn’t have been able to guess that the buxom Berserker enjoyed it when she was tormented in such a fashion, especially given how confident she can be. But life _is_ full of enjoyment, so why wait?

After taking a quick second to recollect this fact, Jude went to a wooden chest located on the opposite corner from where his discarded armor was. After opening it, he made sure that his captive saw what he had in his hands: a flogger, made from the finest brown leather one could buy.

“You deserve to be punished, you dirty little girl…” Jude chuckled. “…after all, such promiscuous behavior simply _must_ be dealt with…” Without stopping for a moment, Jude flicked the flogger onto Charlotte’s white, milky behind, only continuing from there.

Charlotte gnawed at the red wiffle ball, mewling incoherent sounds as her master flogged her behind. As the whipping evolved in pace and intensity, however, her whimpers evolved into loud moans of stimulated pleasure. Her eyes fluttered as she felt the leather come into contact with her posterior again and again, being unable to do anything but wail in an erotic fashion; she wouldn’t have it any other way either.

“Haha, such a naughty little slut…” As Jude continued flogging the young girl, his targets changed as well. Soon afterwards, the buxom captive felt the leather slap against her large, bouncy breasts, along with her backside and even her wet, dripping entrance. After a good ten minutes of whipping, almost every part of Charlotte’s body was laced in red marks.

As Charlotte’s moans intensified, so did Jude’s advances: he dropped the flogger midway to yank his captive’s hair and give her entrance a few light smacks.

 _That_ was when Charlotte broke.

Even as she moaned and wailed, Charlotte still tried her best to keep her muffled cries down; she didn’t want anyone barging in, after all. Yet the _second_ Charlotte felt Jude’s sweaty palm slap her vagina, she couldn’t restrain herself.

Twitching restraints.

Convulsing muscles.

Erotic squeals.

By the time Jude finished punishing her, the buxom captive slumped onto the table, her breathing rough and ragged. Her large chest heaved and throbbed, while her entrance was literally soaking wet at this point. She had a glazed expression on her face, one partially of defeat and partially of pleasure. But possibly most of all, Charlotte wailed a muffled cry, over and over in her dazed stat.

It was almost as if she was saying “please.”

Jude’s “maledom” persona faltered as soon as he saw Charlotte sobbing lightly as she pleaded. Having married her, Jude knew when Charlotte was genuinely crying and when she wasn’t. When she bit her lips and clenched her fists, that was when he knew the party was over. As much as he enjoyed doing this to his wife, he couldn’t bring himself to harm her without her say-so.

Surely enough, Jude removed the ballgag harness from his wife’s mouth, clearly concerned about her well-being. “Hey… am I going too far? If you want me to, we can just sto-“

“N-No… please, Jude… p-please…”

“Huh?”

“ _Please_ ,” Charlotte gasped. “Please _fuck me_ … I _need_ it. Ple – mmmuf?!” Charlotte was once again silenced with the gag, Jude smiling all the while.

“Heh… well if it’s what you want… I _guess_ I can give it to you.” Jude winked before he circled around back to the treasure chest. After opening the chest, he took out some lubricant stored at the bottom corner of the oaken chest.

Jude, for as much as he enjoyed doing this to Charlotte, wasn’t one to prolong one’s suffering. Sure, he _does_ like denying orgasm as much as the next dom, but even he has a limit for how long he has to prolong an orgasm. Charlotte mewled happily as she saw Jude apply lubricant onto his rock-hard shaft, stroking it all the while. Finally, he positioned himself behind his wife, his hands gripping on her backside.

He then slid his shaft into Charlotte’s anus.

The buxom Berserker sharply gasped as she felt Jude’s shaft probe her behind, but what followed was a cascade of hearty moans and stimulated squeals. Charlotte _completely_ lost herself in that one moment, letting hormonal desire take control of her every thought processes. Almost subconsciously, she felt her hips hungrily push onto Jude’s penis.

Jude smirked, letting primal emotion control him as well. “Well? How does it feel?” He whispers, grunting as he pushed in and out of the girl. “It feel great, doesn’t it? Just remember this, you dirty girl: you belong to _me_ ; you’re _my_ dirty bitch, and I’ll use you _whenever I damn well please._ Remember that!”

With those final words spoken, Jude sped himself up. Charlotte’s loud moans evolved into erotic, muffled screams, both participants slamming into each other. Even Jude wasn’t immune to such pleasure; hearing Charlotte’s loud moans was enough to make him softly gasp as well, even grunting as he continued to fornicate his wife.

Soon afterwards, both dominant and submissive were more than ready to orgasm; Charlotte’s eyes were once again rolled to the back of her head, her entire body giving way to her master. Jude wasn’t immune to this either, with his cheeks flushing and his soft moans becoming even louder. Both parties were in complete and utter nirvana, pleasuring each other in almost otherworldly ways.

And almost like that, Jude felt his semen shoot into her anus, grunting all the while. Charlotte loudly howled as she felt fluids rush out of her entrance, her hips buckling and heaving all the while. Soon enough, Jude fell on top of his lover, clearly exhausted by the vigorous intercourse.

After sliding his now-limp penis out of Charlotte’s anus, the Nohrian prince went over to Charlotte, removing her gag all the while. The buxom berserker was _still_ gasping for air, completely blown over by everything she felt at that moment. It was actually kind of cute.

“Well?” Jude smiled warmly, cupping his lover’s cheek with his right hand. “That felt great, didn’t it?”

“I… I am _never_ … letting you do… that to me… _ever_ … again.” Charlotte muttered, still breathing for air. “Not at least for an entire _week_ you… you-“

It was then Charlotte felt Jude’s lips press against her own. Her eyes widen with this sudden action, but it wasn’t as if _she_ was complaining. Soon enough, she freely let the Nohrian Prince’s tongue swirl with her own.

Even after all the orgasm denial and power play, Jude and Charlotte still loved each other as any married couple would. Even with how… _unique_ their sex life can become, one thing was present and possibly will _always_ be present: they loved each other, and nothing – fate and circumstance be _damned_ – would be able to change that.

After parting with each other’s lips. Jude grinned. “Savage? Brute? Handsome devil?” Charlotte simply giggled at these names.

“A combination of all three, my lovely captor.”

_Fin_


End file.
